


there’s blood on the bathroom floor and your not home.

by coldwilbur



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Short Story, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldwilbur/pseuds/coldwilbur
Summary: wilbur was never the same after one day
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	there’s blood on the bathroom floor and your not home.

“tommy i’m gonna log off for the night.” wilbur said disconnecting from the vc before tommy could answer him.

wilbur loved tommy so much and it hurt. it hurt that the things wilbur frequently thinks about would crush tommy. 

he didn’t want to make tommy said

he never wanted that 

that’s not his intention 

it’s not.

tommy worried about the man. he was never the same after three months ago. 

nobody ever knew why, though if you put the pieces together it makes complete sense.

wilbur was sad this day, 

he said he “broke” up with his significant other,

there was a suicide in brighton.

it’s obvious what happened and tommy knew what happened though he figured it out soon enough. 

it was never brought up.

tommy always has had loved the older one and after he realized he lost his partner that made tommy love him more because he wanted to have someone to lean on. 

though tommy’s feelings were one sided. but he didn’t care he was wilburs best friend and wanted the best for him and would do anything for him.

after six months of the incident, tommy was broken. crushed. nothing to care about.

why?

tommy went to visit wilbur since he wouldn’t pick up the phone or answer.

he got there eventually, though nobody was there. 

he walked around the house for a little, looking for hope wilbur could be nearby.

he walked into the bathroom, and he panicked 

there was blood on his bathroom floor. drops of blood everywhere. 

tommy noticed the bathroom counter and he knew what happened here. there was a razor blade on the counter, 

tommy now obvious of what had happened.

though he found something.

something that changed his life forever.

it was a note, written in neat handwriting. wilburs hand writing 

“hey, if your seeing this i’m sorry you have to see this. i’m dead. it’s best to say things straight forward. this is the last anyone will ever hear from me, i will, or did take my life at a bridge nearby. but please make sure to tell the people i love that i loved them and appreciated them.” 

and that was the end of the note.

tommy broke down on the floor, his nightmare becoming a reality. oh had it hurt. 

there’s a piece of his heart that’s gone forever. though wilbur would always be there in his heart.

the blonde didn’t wanna believe this was real. he truly didn’t.

but it was.

he visited the bridge, the last thing wilbur ever saw, the place he took his final breaths. tommy looked down into the water. tears pouring from his eyes.

the cold reality hurt.

there was nothing he could do.

his best friend was dead.

gone.

and he’s never coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3
> 
> this sucks it was rushed


End file.
